Cati-Brin
Species name Cati-Brin Singular:'''Cati-Brin '''Plural: Cati-Brin Original Quadrant: Gamma New Quadrant: Alpha (Alpha Tranguli Sector Block) Dorvan Sector Homeworld: Lorza Home Star: Caspia Formal Government Title: Empire (Royal Family Rules) Federation Contact: 5 years after the Bajoran Wormhole was discovered. Species information Physical appearance and biology - They have various colored cat-like eyes. They have purplish skin and dark colored hair. All others of the race have the same set of spots just in different shades of darkness. They stand as a normal height for humans. Their weight matches the height norms for a human as well. All Cati-Brin are of both genders. The Cati-Brin are psionics and have an understanding on how mental powers work. The race lives to be around 2000 years. The race has existed around 1225000 years(Evolutionary scale timeline). Society and Culture - The society is a dual-species. Both species sits on a council of three and it is thusly named The Tribunal. Two Cati-Brin (one male and one female) and Spokshan for the beastial. These council members are responsible for making their laws. However the Beastial species hardly leaves the planets and assumes the role of the general labor force for the peoples. Their society believes in a Circle of Three lifestyle. The Circle of three means that one of each race live under one household and know when the other is in trouble. Where they are at and what type of trouble is not about to be known. However if one of the three in the circle should die the other two will go insane. There have been instances rare as they are of a Cati-brin surviving after the death of one of the other species. The Cati-Brin are the military branch of the race. The Cati-Brin and the Helvani are not separate species, but are different castes of the same species. The castes are divided along gender lines. In a reverse of human dimorphism, the females of the Cati-Brin are the larger, stronger, and more aggressive ones, and take on the roles of warriors, protectors and often leaders. They are the public face of the species to the rest of the galaxy. The males are smaller and less aggressive, and have found themselves tasked with administrative duties, technological research, spiritual leadership and other such "behind-the-scenes" duties which are necessary, if inglorious, to make a society function. Technology and Resources - Technology matches that of starfleet when it comes to ships and other equipment. The Triumvriant is rich in Dilithium, Gold, and Trilithium. Gold is the common currency of the worlds which number merely 4 in one system. Then areas of more detail: Their powers do have limitations, the telepathy is that as a Betazed has with skin to skin contact being the most intense and they have a neural implant as to limit the strength of the telepathy to prevent mental probing. After performing any form of psychic manifestations with the inclusion of prolonged telepathy the manifestor becomes exhausted and need rest. If injured they can focus their mental energies inward to assist the natural healing process allowing them to heal four times faster than a normal human. While focused on self healing with mental energies no other mental ability may be used. The use of any ability on a sentient lifeform without permission or out of combat with them is illegal to any member of the race. The race has been warp capable for around 450 years but have had some setbacks. They have not actually been engaged in armed conflict with the Dominion. Rather, it has a been a "covert" war, and an extremely one-sided one. Although the Cati-Brin are located far enough away from the Dominion, and possess little enough wealth, that annexing them is not a strategically viable move (yet), Dominion agents have been busily sabotaging their technological research efforts to ensure that the Cati-Brin cannot develop too fast or claim other systems which the Dominion has future designs upon, and remain sufficiently weakened for the eventual time when they are to be annexed. Disposition: (to the other races in the Outback) : The Cati-Brin are a race that is proud to be in the federation and will uphold its ideals at great lengths. Combat Ability: Excellent combat ability in both hand to hand and with weapons whether they are ranged weapons or melee weapons. Category:Species